


No Big Deal

by Phantom_Thieves



Series: Gallavich Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lip and Mickey make an awesome team, Lip is a good brother, M/M, Protective!Mickey, hurt!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2867558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Thieves/pseuds/Phantom_Thieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Prompt:</b> Can you do a shameless piece where Ian was hurt or taken advantage of (present or could have happened a bit ago and people only find out now,) he's not whimpering or anything he's over it, but Mickey and possibly other Gallaghers aren't ok with it? “Established, stable Gallavich and accepting Gallaghers” setting.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Their gasps he was expecting, Mickey standing there chewing at his nails and wearing the same worried look as his brother and sister he was not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty rushed so I apologize for any mistakes made.

Ian crept silently up the front porch of the Gallagher house, rummaging through his coat pocket in search for his set of keys. His head was pounding now that the painkillers were starting to wear off and every time he blinked bits of dried blood flaked off. 

He really hoped that there wasn't anyone awake at this hour, it was past 2am so he figured that everyone was fast asleep. All he wanted to do was get inside, get of his bloodstained clothes and deal with the shit that happened tonight some other day. 

He really hoped that Mickey got the texts he'd sent earlier. He was more or less living at the Milkoviches so he didn't want to worry Mickey when he didn't show up.

He opened the front door and groaned when he saw that the dim light of the lamp in front room was on. Lights on meant that someone was up and about, he briefly wondered if he could sneak upstairs without them noticing him.

“Ian?” He heard Fiona call out and all chances of him sneaking in went out the window. He could hear Lip muttering something quietly to her and he knew that there was no backing out now so he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Their gasps he was expecting, Mickey standing there chewing at his nails and wearing the same worried look as his brother and sister he was not.

“Mickey?” he asked as he stepped further into the room. His split lip made it harder to talk, the dull pain throbbed with every movement. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I -” he began and he quickly shared a look with Lip and Fiona who wore the same disbelieved look as he did. He moved towards him. “Ian I was fucking worried sick about you,” he half yelled, trying not to wake the younger Gallaghers that were asleep upstairs. 

Before Ian could speak Mickey pulled out his phone, tapped at it until he finally found what he was looking for and shoved it in Ian's face. It was the texts he'd sent him earlier.

_[12:03am] Ian: Had a early night i'll be home in 30mins :)_

_[2:10am] Ian: Staying at Fi's, talk tomorrow_

Mickey pocketed his phone. “Two fucking hours Ian, where the fuck where you? I tried calling you but your phone was off.” He eyed Ian up and down, taking in his every single spec of blood on him. “Who the fuck did this to you?” he growled.

Ian sighed, this is why he wanted to keep away from Mickey tonight. “Look it's not as bad as it seems okay? And you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?”

“For fucks sake Ian,” Lip said harshly from across the room, “There's a massive gash on the side of your head and blood down your front. The hell it ain't a big deal.”

“Ian what happened?” Fiona looked pleadingly at him. “Mickey came here freaking out,” she looked over at Mickey who was as worse for wear as he was when he arrived. “He thought something happened to you and by the look of you he had every right to be scared. What the fuck happened?” She stressed and her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

Ian looked at them one by one and he rubbed his eyes tiredly and ran his hand down his face. All he wanted to do was sleep. “Look some old guy from the club got a bit too handsy. He was pretty drunk and when I told him to back off he got pissed and smashed a beer bottle over my head.” He pulled at his shirt, “half this blood ain't even mine. I punched the guy in the nose and he went down. End of.” 

He watched all of them, trying to gauge their reaction. “Someone called the police so I had to stay behind and wait for them to finished up before I could leave. It's nothing for any of you to be worried about. No big deal like I said.”

Mickey jerked his head up, he looked furious. “No big deal huh? Yeah okay except you have a huge fucking cut on your head but hey, it's no big fucking deal to you is it tough guy?” He paced up and down, chewing on his finger nails anxiously. He stopped suddenly. “What was his name?” 

“Mick, no Jesus Ch-.”

“Tell me who it fucking was Gallagher!” he burst out and Fiona slapped at his arm lightly and pointed upstairs towards her sleeping siblings. 

Lip stepped forward. “You know what? I'm actually on Mickey's side for once Ian, who did this?”

Ian shock his head, there was no way he was telling either of them. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more trouble. He'd had enough of that for one night. “Guys you're overreacting okay. _I'm fine._ ” He emphasized. As he spoke Mickey marched past him, roughly bumping his shoulder as he did so and headed towards the door. Ian whipped round. “Where are you going?”

Mickey was already in the process of putting his coat on and opening the door when Ian came up behind him. “If you ain't gonna fucking tell me then I'mma head down to that shithole myself and find out.”

“Mick please,” Ian begged as he rushed after him. Mickey was about to walk though the front gate when Ian grabbed his hand to stop him. He held on to his hand and he slowly turned Mickey around to face him. “Please Mick,” he urged again. “I'm exhausted, all I want to do is go to bed. I don't want to chase you down the street to stop you from killing someone. Just come back inside with me.”

They stared at each other. Ian eyed Mickey down and the thug could feel his resolve teetering under those green eyes. He lip quivered and watched as Ian pleaded silently with him.“Alright. Fine,” he grunted. “Have it your way. Fuck.” 

Ian smiled the best he could without doing more damage to his lip. He didn't let go of his hand until the front door was closed behind them. He looked at his siblings who had been waiting by the front door for them to return. “We'll talk about it tomorrow okay. Promise.” he told them. They both looked at each other before nodding, knowing Ian's mind was made up. Ian then turned to Mickey.

“It's late so just crash here with me okay?”

Mickey nodded and quickly glanced over at Lip and Fiona before following Ian upstairs.

\--

The next morning Mickey woke up early. He carefully slid out from under Ian's arm without waking him or his brothers. He quickly and quietly slipped his clothes and he grabbed his phone and wallet from the night stand.

He crept out the door and almost ran into Lip as he did so.

“Jesus fuck!” he hissed, looking back inside the room to make sure nobody woke up. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Waiting for your lazy ass to get outta bed. I want to help,” he proclaimed.

Mickey huffed. “The fuck are you on about?” He eyed Lip suspiciously, noting the baseball bat that he was leaning on. 

“We both know where you're sneaking off to this early in the morning,” Lip implied and Mickey felt himself redden with embarrassment that he'd been caught out. “Listen,” he continued, “you're not the only one here who cares for Ian and what happens to him. You're not the only who pissed off that some grimy little shit hurt him.”

Mickey shifted uncomfortably, this was probably the longest conversation that he and Lip ever had. 

“I'm coming with you to the club,” he stated. “And I'm going to help you find the guy who hurt my little brother.” He handed Mickey the baseball bat, leaving no room for negotiation. “Still I don't condemn killing the guy...” 

“Yeah yeah, you Gallagher's are a bunch pussies.” Mickey sneered as he snatched the bat from him. “Now lets find this asshole and give him the beat down of his life.”

Lip smirked and took a pack of smokes out from his shirt pocket. He handed one to Mickey and lit it. “Glad to see that we're finally getting along,” he teased as he followed Mickey down the stairs. 

No one fucks with their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos if you enjoyed reading!  
> You can send me prompts on [tumblr](http://mickeys-mumbles.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments below
> 
> I might actually do a squeal to this with Lip and Mickey teaming up if it's wanted. Let me know!


End file.
